Fan clube Prince yuki em açao!
by Hinata Hyuuga xD
Summary: aaa eu naum si fazer rsumo nam xP!entre e veja vc msm.!oneshot xD!


**disclaimer:-.-. Fruits basket naum me pertecem..**

**Eu:JA DISSE AGORA DA PRA TIRAR ESSA KUNAI DO MEU PESCOÇO!'digo olhando pra um velho com um kunai'**

**Akitaro:nao vc naum disse o restu!**

**Eu: nem vou dizer...**

**Akitaro:que vc disse?**

**Eu:nada naum ¬¬...**

**Disclaimer:Fruits basket naum me pertecem...pertecem ao mestre,o rei,sensei...akitaro daichi...-.-. JAH DISSE TAH VENDU!**

**akitaro:nao faltou vc dizer que vc eh um lixo e que naum escreve nada bom!e que eu sou o melhor!**

**Eu: . '' 'Joga milhares de coisas em cima de akitaro e ele desaparece numa cortina d fumaça.'**

**Fan clube Prince Yuki!**

Mais um dia.Era fim da ultima aula.quando tohru ia descendo as escada pra ir em direçao a saida do colegio e ir pra seu trabalho.Motoko e Mia parou ela.

-honda-san,posso falar u minuto com vc?

-Hai?

-bem a gente naum qria...lhe dizer issu mais...eu e a numero 2 ouvimos o principe...bem...ele disse que vc era uma garota insuportavel que vivia pegando no pe dele...-disse motoko calmamente.

-i-isso ...eh mentira...-disse ela qse sussurrando

-nao eh nao...ele disse isso agorinha pra o garoto sohma d cabelos brancos...-disse a numero dois fazendo tohru s virar e olhar pra ela.

-bem...eu...eu tou atrsada...-disse ela com o tom triste na voz e saiu correndo em direçao a saida...quando ia embora ouviu uma voz o chamando.imediatamente reconheceu d quem era:Yuki.Junto com ele vinha kyo...Ela parou mais nao se virou.limpou algumas lagrimas que escorriam...

-Honda-san...que...que aconteceu?-disse yuki percebendu que ela estava chorando.

-nada...tou atrasada...-disse ela qse sussurrando e foi correndo antes que ele ousasse parar ela de novo.Antes de ir pro trabalho foi pro parque que fica perto do trabalho sentou-se numa cadeira de balanço e ficou pensando no que motoko havia lhe falado..."pode ser verdade,eu falo tanto ele soh faz rir,mais axo que na verdade ele nao me suporta...eu sou uma idiota mesmu nem percebir."...as lagrimas ainda corriam seus olhos quando notou que tava na hora de ir pro trabalho...limpou as lagrimas e foi em direçao ao trabalho.

oOo

kyo e yuki andavam lado a lado indo em direçao pra casa.sem trocar nenhuma palavra,nem mesmo um olhar...cada um perdidos em seus pensamentos,quando kyo quebrou o silencio.seu tom parecia d preocupaçao.Yuki jah sabia o que era.

-Ne,rato baka!

-humph...

-pq tohru-kun saiu daquele jeito?-pela primeira vez yuki olha pra ele,abaixa a cabeça e responde...

-nao sei...-disse ele qse nun sussurro.Depois continuaram o caminho pra casa de shigure.

oOo

12:00 pm

Ja eram 12 horas quando tohru foi liberada.saiu correndo do trabalho.as ruas tavam perigosas jah era tarde.Andentrou na floresta que ia em direçao da casa de shigure.Foi quando sentiu a presença d alguem s aproximando.Se virou,e reparou quem era:Kyo!

-tohru-kun,eu fui no trabalho t buscar.mais vc tah tao desligada que saiu correndo e nem me notou.

-Gomen nasai kyo-kun,Gomen nasai-disse ela com o sorriso bobo dela d sempre e fazendo uma reverencia cada vex que dizia gomen nasai.

-ta,ta...vamos logo.

Os dois continuaram o caminho conversando.

-Kyo-kun,vcs jah jantaram?

-hai!

ela apenas sorriu.Chegaram na casa e tohru anuciou sua chegada...reparou que shigure-san ainda tava acordado,e que yuki nao tava na sala.kyo assim que chegou subiu em direçao ao seu quarto.

-Shigure-san?

-hai?-disse ele parando d escrever seu livru e levantando a cabeça pra olha-la.

-Err...que...bem...cade o yuki-kun?

-tah la em cima.assim que ele chegou do colegio teve uma discussao com kyo,s trancou no quaro e nao saiu mais d la.soh pra jantar.

-Ah tah,bem...konba wa,vou dormir.

Dizendo isso subiu as escadas perdida em pensamentos,como,"pq sera que eles discutiram?"...quando ela ia abrindo a porta olhou a porta do quarto d yuki,pensou em ir la falar com ele.mais depois balançou a cabeça,como s qsesse afastar alguma coisa,e entrou no quarto.

oOo

Amanheceu o dia,e tohru ja tava acordada fazendo o cafe da manha quando kyo e yuki entraram pro portas opostas...

-ohayo honda-san-falaram os dois em coral.lançaram um olhar d desaprovaçaum um ao outro e depoiis fora ate a sala esperando o cafe.ela colocou na mesa.tdos estranharam o silencio,mais nao comentaram nada.Assim que ela acabou d toma cafe foi logo saidu mais yuki falou:

-maite!

-nao tenho que ir combinei d passar um assunto pra hana-chan!

-tah certu.

-eu vou com vc...nao qru ir com esse rato miseravel nao.-disse ele saindo acompanhado ela.

oOo

-tohru-kun?

-hai?

-percebi que vc tah meio estranha...se quiser,pode contar cmg!

-eh que...-ela contou tudinho que motoko-chan e mai-chan falaram pra ela.

-Bem,naum que eu teja qrendo defender aquele rato...mais axo que ele nao seria capaz d falar isso d ninguem muito menos d vc...

-err...pensei nisso..-falou ela com um tom meio triste.mais logo foi interrompida por hana-chan e Uo-chan.

oOo

O dia todo hana e uo-chan passou o dia do lado d tohru e nao deu pra yuki falar com ela.ele jah tinha percebido que ela tava evitando falar com ele...Mais quando ele chegava pra falr com ela ela tava sempre numa rodinha d gente e nunca podia e la falar...sempre era assim..

oOo

Motoko viu tudu d longe quando tocou a hora do intervalo...

-parece que nosso plano tah fucionando neh,Minami?

-eh-respondeu ela com um sorriso sombrio no rosto.

-Seu plano foi perfeito mi-disse a presidenta do fan clube.

De longe elas olhavam yuki sentado no banco conversando com haru.estava com uma silhueta tristonha no rosto.Mia olhava tudo e no fim d tudo tav com muita pena dele.

oOo

Quando deu o toque final pra largar,kyo parou tohru e disse pra ela e pro patio que ele qria falar com ela.Ela foi em direçao ao patio e ele ficou pra tras eperando todos da sala sairem e falar com Mia.

-ne,eu sei que vc falou pra tohru-kun que yuki nao gostava dela. Va la desmintir...

-Bem...eu tava pensando em fazer issu mesmu...fiquei com pena do meu yuki-kun...

-ta,ta,vem aqui cmg.

oOo

Chegaram ao patio onde tava a tohru-kun sentada embaixo d uma arvore com uma silhueta triste,a mesma que mia viu no rosto d yuki.Foi em direçao a ela que levantou a cabeça ao perceber a presença dela.

-honda-san,foi malx mais eu i a senpai mentiu sobre o yuki-kun...-ela que tava esperando ela levantar a voz com ela,ou bater nela,nao soh viu ela resmugar algo como "tenhu que ir rapido"...e sair correndo.

-valeu mia-san...pela cara dela eu acho que ela tinha acabado d brigar com o yuki...-disse sorrindo forçada pra ela e acenando um xau.

-Nada!

oOo

Começou a chuver.A chuva caia bem forte...mesmo assim tohru corria ate o local da base secreta onde sabia que podia encontrar o yuki la.Toda vez que ele ficava triste ou que queria pensar ele ia pra la.Pois ela nao tava certa.encontrou ele sentando em baixo d uma arvore,que nao protegia ele da chuva,tava todo encharcado.Foi quando notou passou indo em direçao a ele que ele levantou a cabeça e viu quem era.

-Yuki-kun?

-Honda-san...-disse ele qse sussurrando.

ficaram calados...ela pensando como ia começar a falar,pois por parte ela tava errada.Ele porque,tava calados na chuva por longos minutos ate,ela quebrar o silencio.

-Gomen nasai Yuki-kun...mai-san me disse que era mentira o que ela e motoko-san disseram pra mim...disse que disseram aquilo pra lhe proteger...Gomen nasai-Disse ela que jah nao tava aguentando as lagrimas-...gomen nasai por nao ter acreditado em vc...

Yuki apenas a olhava supreso.Ela continuava chorando,ele sem jeito s levantou e disse qse num sussurro.

-Honda-san,eu nunca ia dizer aquilo d vc,pois eu gosto muito d vc...-disse ele com um sorriso gentil nos labios,e aconchegante.-Eh claru que eu lhe perdou.

Ela nao s aguentou e acabou esquecendo da maldiçao dele...e abraçou.Pelo menos teve a sensaçao por alguns segundos que pra ela foi como uma enternidade.As lagrimas que corriam em seu rosto agora ela d felicidade.pegou o rato,deu um bjo na testa dele, e disse:

-eu tb...gostu muito d vc yuki-kun!

-Honda-san?

-hai?

-Err...que bem...a gente tah na chuva...vamos ficar doentes desse jeito...

-Hai...Gomen nasai...-disse ela sorrindo bobamente...mais ela nao percebeu que mesmu d leve havia corado.

"Mais nada ou ninguem vai separar minha amizade do Yuki nem do kyo-kun..." pensou ela depois sorriu pra yuki que retribuio o sorriso."eu me sinto tao bem quando tou com eles."

Voltaram pra casa e encontraram shigure e kyo.

-Yuki seu rato miseravel o que vc fez com a tohru-kun...?

-nada que lhi interresse gato imprestavel...

-Eh oqq?-disse ele com os olhos ameaçador.-vc me paga,...vamos lutar!

-vc que sabe...

-se vcxs quebrarem alguma coisa aqui qum vai pagar eh vcs...

Tohru olhava tudo que se passava,com uma gota na cabeça."eh tudo voltou normal!"...e começou a rir descontroladamente.Todos olharam pra ela com uma gota na cabeça e depois começaram a rir...

oOo

OWARI

Pessoal:¬¬ eu naum acredito que eu perdir meu tempo lendo essa merda...¬¬ 'cada um com uma kunai na mao.'

Eu:errr...foi malx...'sairam correndo atras d mim lançando kunai e shurikens'Onegaiiii,alguemmm me ajudaaa,socorroooo!'correndo'

oOo

aiii fic merda...mais tdu bem...hsauhsuhsauhas...eh que eh minha segunda fic...eu tava com essa dai na cabeça equanto ia pro meu curso do cefet...uma merda mais eh pra quem nao tem o que fazer...i.i


End file.
